U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/864,423 claims the benefit of Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/018,563 filed May 29, 1996 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Document Identification and Authentication”, No. 60/034,954 filed Jan. 16, 1997 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Document Processing”, and No. 60/038,340 filed Feb. 27, 1997 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Document Processing.”
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/864,423 is a continuation-in-part and further claims the benefit of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/800,053, which was issued on Nov. 30, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,601 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Document Identification and Authentication”.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/800,053 claims the benefit of Provisional Patent Application Ser. Nos. 60/011,688 filed Feb. 15, 1996, now abandoned, and No. 60/018,563 filed May 29, 1996.